


The Blood - uh, Energon - Is The Life, Mr. Renfield

by FeelTheSteelMillsRust



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Biting, F/M, Halloween, Other, Vampires, vampire!starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelTheSteelMillsRust/pseuds/FeelTheSteelMillsRust
Summary: A strange occurrence is having a rather monstrous effect on some Transformers...This is, uh, a sort of au of a different story I've already written most of but posted none of. I have no excuse.Happy Halloween!
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Blood - uh, Energon - Is The Life, Mr. Renfield

"Chip and Perceptor are still trying to figure out how this kind of thing is even  _ possible _ ...I mean, Hound's not really physically altered in any way, he's just stuck in a...weirdly mobile mid-transformation state, but he's almost completely irrational. He  _ growled _ at Ratchet when the medic tried to look him over!" They squirmed excitedly in Starscream's arms, trying to express just how bizarre this whole thing was but firmly restrained by his seemingly-casual embrace.

"Hmm.  _ What _ did you say the human called him?"

"Spike? He called him a…'were-car', I think. Like in those human movies." The Decepticon's optics were strange tonight, but they couldn't quite put their finger on how. The steady crimson glow captivated them, so enigmatic and oddly electrifying. "And Mirage was affected too - you know how he can turn invisible? Well, now he's stuck half-visible and non-corporeal. He's a ghost!"

He grinned slowly, tilting his head and keeping them riveted in his eerie gaze. "My, that's fitting...and Hound too, really."

They frowned slightly, sensing something not quite right - but the feeling was nebulous, and Starscream's servos wrapped securely around them were so solidly  _ there _ , and the way he drawled his thoughts with such languid confidence...well, that was a  _ little _ odd, wasn't it? "Yeah...yeah, when I snuck out they'd confined him to the Dinobots' quarters - reinforced walls, you know - which the Dinobots weren't too happy about, but...then he started  _ howling _ , and they quieted down pretty soon after that. Spike mentioned something or other about...night children and music? He actually seems pretty excited about all of this, which - it  _ is _ exciting, but it's also kind of scary!" Their Star moved to nuzzle his faceplate against their neck, humming in acknowledgement, and they gasped both at his smooth proximity and the sudden freedom from the crimson hypnotism of his eyes, their own optics readjusting to the moonlit darkness surrounding them. "Spike - Spike said he kind of wished Autobot X was still around, cause 'if  _ anything _ was gonna be the Frankenstein Monster, it would be Autobot X'." They actually  _ had  _ seen  _ that  _ movie, and liked it a lot. And were they ever glad the kid didn't have any lasting issues from the whole Autobot X thing…!

"What an awful thing to name the child…" Starscream murmured against their neck, pressing leisurely kisses to the cabling.

"It's not like his parents  _ knew! _ " They laughed breathlessly, optics swimming with confused pleasure. Something about his manner...something about him exuded this strangely electrifying power… Their servos tightened on his shoulders and they shivered as he first ran his tongue along a sensitive wire and then just barely grazed it with sharp teeth. Were his teeth always so sharp? Unsettled, they tried to move away, but found themselves trapped in his still-casual embrace. Had he always been this strong?

He pulled away from their neck, once again catching them in the bewitching glow of his strangely alluring optics. There seemed to burn behind them some ethereal fire, something dark and beautiful and infernal… He spoke again, voice low and enchanting. "We Decepticons have been affected as well... we're no closer to figuring it out. The Constructicons - including Hook, miserably enough - have been reduced to mindlessly obedient, shambling things...so not far off from their normal state." His amused chuckle - a darker imitation of his usual delighted laugh - mesmerized them further, and they could feel themselves beginning to slip away before his will. "Devastator still has a mind of his own, but the 'zombie' Constructicons cannot properly Combine, so he's more of a...crude patchwork thing. He seems very existential about it."

"...oh. Huh." They mustered the effort to pull their eyes away from his, studying his faceplate. Their optics widened with growing fear. They tried again to step back and once again found themselves still locked in his iron grip. He was frowning now. He knew they'd noticed… "Starscream?" Their voice was almost a whisper. "Have...have your teeth always been so...pointy?"

There was no amusement behind his eyes suddenly flat and unreadable as his grin widened. " _ Fangs _ , my dear Autobot…" he purred. "As befits a  _ vampire _ , as the humans call it."

Struggling in a panic, they somehow managed to break free of his grip and backed away to what they considered a...safer distance, holding their hands up in case he tried to come after them. He showed no sign of doing so, standing still and rather bored right where they'd left him, but that didn't mean he couldn't suddenly capture them again if they let their guard down.

"Oh, come now, dearest, don't be like that…" he drawled, extending a beckoning servo in their direction. "I would  _ never _ hurt you. You know that."

"... _ Starscream  _ would never hurt me. I don't know  _ anything _ about  _ you _ ."

The Decepticon tilted his helm. "I  _ am  _ Starscream. And all I want...is energy. Do you  _ really _ think I'd go to anyone else?" Something in his optics changed and they were flooded with his enticing desire for them, almost completely overwhelming their unprepared circuits...but a chill still ran through them at what he meant, and they remained where they were. "I  _ need _ energy."

"So go recharge. Or...or get an Energon cube!"

"I _tried_ that! It doesn't work! This accursed change - I can't process those formats of energy like this!" He took a step towards them, beseeching. His eyes still glowed with that strange feverish light, but now the emotion behind them was clear: desperation, and near-panic. "I can _hear_ the Energon _singing_ through your frame... _please_ , I…"

Hesitantly, they moved towards him, cautious, though he made no attempt to seize them but only watched intent on their every motion. "Couldn't you take it by force?"

"I could. But…" They stopped just barely out of his reach, needing that one last reassurance. Right now, that forceful power he'd exerted over them effortlessly was negligible - he was at  _ their _ mercy, optics bright with pleading honesty and shining with mingled fear and desire. "But I don't  _ want  _ to. Not from you."

Certainly, he was their Starscream...and what kind of monster would they be to deny him? They jerked their helm away - he'd caught them in his gaze again, and somehow it seemed he wasn't even entirely aware of his effect - but... they still wanted to do it. They felt sure he wouldn't betray their trust in him, and if he really  _ couldn't _ recharge then they couldn't just leave him so desperate for energy...and admittedly the idea sent an unexpected thrill racing through them.

"...alright."

He was on them almost before the word had left their vocalizer. He pulled them close against his chassis, servos locking them in a grip of steel, wasting no time in nuzzling his faceplate once more against their neck, murmuring something too softly for them to hear as he kissed and nipped playfully at the cables, and they realized they could feel him trembling with such overwhelming hazy want. His tongue flicked against their fuel line - their breath hitched and they shivered in anticipation, servos curled against his chassis and helm tilted in total submission - and then his fangs sunk into them and it hurt of course, but their pained hiss turned to a gasp of pleasure as Starscream greedily lapped up the Energon flowing from the wound, and the pain itself faded quickly to a dull, almost pleasurable ache.

They lost all sense of time to the dizzying feeling of such unnaturally close intimacy approaching rapture, surrendering fully to him - and he was lost in them, too, running a servo up and down their side as reverently as possessively, still holding them willing captive in his unyielding embrace as he took from them the very energy of life itself, savoring each drop. The night grew old and the stars chased the poles as he fed from them as if they'd done this all their lives, the ease of the act the result of trust as much as instinct. They were only half-aware of their soft moans and sighs, their circuitry somehow alight despite their dazed processor…

Somewhere, a rooster crowed, and Starscream pulled away from them. Slowly coming back to themselves, they managed to form the single most important question currently in their mind: "...how'd a rooster...why'd a rooster come all the way out  _ here _ ? They don't...they don't normally live in canyons, I don't think." Sure enough, it was morning - the sky was already beginning to lighten with grey streaks of dawn. Their Decepticon let go of them and took a few steps back, staring upwards with an expression of almost primal horror. Somewhat sobered, they began to ask what was wrong when the first rays of the sun cleared the horizon behind them. Starscream threw up an arm as if to shield himself from the scorching glare and then stiffened, smoke curling from the seams of his plating, and collapsed heavily to the ground.

They ran up to him in a panic, but he'd already begun to recover, pushing himself up to a sitting position with a groan. He reset his optics and glared balefully at the weak dawn sun. "Mmgh. Lousy star overheated my circuitry. Emergency reboot. ...I've got the most  _ terrible _ ache in my processor," he complained, and then froze. A small smile spread across his face. "But I feel...normal again."

"Huh." They sat down besides him, admittedly a little lower on energy than they'd have liked but not regretful in the slightest. "...well. I think I may have figured out a way to cure Hound."

"Ooh, let me help," he muttered, catching on quickly. "That bolt-head shot me out of the sky the other week."

**Author's Note:**

> (they did the mash)  
> They did the Monster Mash!  
> (the Monster Mash)  
> It was a graveyard smash!


End file.
